<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Dark by crazddreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366242">Love in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer'>crazddreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AEW, NJPW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, F/M, Mr.Darcy!Archer, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Victorian England AU, romantic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sin of infidelity should not be this hard to resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Archer/UFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration for this story: Pride and Prejudice and my devious dream brain. I do not condone adultery of any kind, but my brain imagined Lance Archer as Mr. Darcy in that field scene and misfired. My brain wholeheartedly apologizes.</p><p>*This writing style is a bit new to me, more formal and less....crude. Please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Archer was easy to spot in the crowd, as he towered over most anyone in London. Through the press of people, the music swelling and raucous laughter, we met eyes, and swiftly glanced away again before anyone became suspicious.</p><p>I lived for those eyes. The burning passion I saw there only seemed to alight for me, and no one else. Lord Archer was class and elegance in his black wool suit with a white ruffled cravat around his throat, spilling over his expansive chest, tucked into his vest. His handsome face was stoic and aloof, eyeing the ballroom full of our peers with a bored expression that I suspected was not far from the truth.</p><p>I sat demurely in a cushioned seat, my corset keeping my posture perfect under my silk gown. Watching as Lord Archer held his lovely wife in his arms during a waltz, his hand on her upper back guiding her across the floor, I couldn’t help but blush. I knew those arms intimately, and the rush of jealousy that coursed through my veins ashamed me. I longed to feel his lips against my neck, his fingers tracing my skin, and nips and kisses against my back. More than that, I longed to feel his weight on top of me.</p><p>A loud laugh startled me. Standing behind me, my own husband chatted animatedly with a group of gentlemen, and I was ignored and left to fantasize until I was needed as a pawn in his games.</p><p>Lord Archer twirled his demure wife in graceful circles, looking bored at the dance, but sufficiently attentive to her. I was awaiting my turn, my chance to be in his arms in public. It would be the only chance we had to talk this evening, as my husband and Lord Archer were not well acquainted, and it would seem an impertinence for me to approach him or his wife without the proper peer connections.</p><p>Dancing was how we had met in the first place, his politeness and ingrained etiquette would not allow Lord Archer to see a woman sitting too long without a dance partner. My husband was not jealous, as one would have thought, but he was possessive. Most men would not approach me for fear of him, but Lord Archer was afraid of no one.</p><p>The ball seemed to drag on as I waited. A few ladies came over to speak to me and we chatted about the latest fashion and managing of our households. It was empty conversation, topics such as the weather and taking walks in the morning, filling the time but not quelling my impatience.</p><p>“Excuse my interruption, ladies. May I have the next dance?”</p><p>My heart thundered against my chest, my corset constricting my breathing as I turned my head to find Lord Archer standing over me, his hand extended outwards. Forcing myself to take a breath so that I did not seem too eager, I placed my hand in his and gave him a polite smile. “Why thank you, Lord Archer, I do believe I have sat here long enough.”</p><p>His eyes flashed and his lips quirked at my veiled barb. I excused myself from the group of women surrounding me and allowed Lord Archer to escort me onto the ballroom floor. Even as we kept appropriate distance between our bodies, I could still feel his warmth through his hands and arms. I soaked it in, absorbing it for those cold nights I slept alone.</p><p>We didn’t have much time, and he spoke under his breath immediately. “Tonight?”</p><p>I kept my eyes over his shoulder when all I really wanted to do was stare at his handsome face. “Yes. My husband will be playing cards until quite late.”</p><p>Against my back I felt his fingers flex and my mind flashed to the last time we were together, months ago, when he held me close, my bare chest pressed against his, his lips scant centimeters from mine as he thrusted up into me.</p><p>“What are you thinking of?” he asked after I shivered.</p><p>Tightening my hold on his hand and bicep, I glanced at him with a quick flirty look. “The heat of your cock inside of me, Milord.”</p><p>I felt his arms stiffen under my fingers and my blood thrilled. He was always so reserved, that I took perverse pleasure in trying to get a reaction from him in public. But I would never put us in an untenable position. We were careful, cautious, our plans made randomly and only in person. Never did we write or send messengers. There could be no trace between us.</p><p>“I want you undressed, in your corset, shift, and petticoat only, waiting for me before the fire. Do. Not. Move when I enter. Will you be ready for me?”</p><p>The song came to a close, and as excited as I was to be one minute closer to being with him, I was devastated our dance was over. Dropping into a curtsy as he bowed, I looked up at him. “I am always ready for you.”</p><p>********</p><p>The inn was one of the finer ones in London, but far enough from proper society that it was a chore to get to. Most chose to stay closer to town for their clandestine meetings, but we always chose those inns that were hard to get to within a reasonable amount of time. Most ladies would never dream of riding in a carriage for over thirty minute in town, but I would do anything to have Lord Archer in my arms.</p><p>The room was cozy, a fire going, warming the hearth and the space around it. Curtains were drawn over the windows to block the draft and hide from prying eyes. The bed was made of sturdy wood and a feathered mattress, piled high with cloth and furs for comfort. Two chairs and a small table were placed in front of the fireplace, a rug of questionable appearance spread out between them.</p><p>I, myself, stood in the middle of the floor, the bed on my left side, the chairs and fireplace on my right, facing the door, awaiting my Lord’s pleasure. Dressed as instructed, my hands trembling at my side, not from the cold but from anticipation. I would stand there until the regency fell if it meant being with Lord Archer.</p><p>Booted footsteps sounding on the wooden stairs alerted me to someone’s approach. Under the door I could see light from the candles in the hall, and those boots casting shadows as they stopped in front of my door. There was no hesitation as Lord Archer opened the door and immediately closed it behind him, his eyes focused on me and my state of undress. Striding across the wooden floor to me, his gait confident and eyes smoldering, he stopped in front of me, staring me down.</p><p>I met his gaze, allowing my hunger for him to show. I hid nothing from him when we were together. Our affection for the other was never spoken out loud, we couldn’t dare to dream for more than what we had, but our eyes and touches told the story. They were all we had and were cherished.</p><p>“My lady,” he greeted me, the cold, aloof aristocrat society was privy to dropped away to be replaced by the passionate, fierce man before me.</p><p>I peered up at him, my hair down and flowing over my shoulders. He was more than a foot taller than me, and it gave me goosebumps every time he towered over my small frame.</p><p>The backs of his fingers trailed from my temple, down my cheek and jawline, to my neck. Turning his hand, Archer used the pads of his fingertips to trace my throat. His thumb lifted my chin, keeping our eyes locked. “I watched you all night,” he breathed. “You looked so beautiful but forlorn. It broke my heart that a woman as beautiful as you are was not provided the attention you deserve.”</p><p>My heart thudded in my chest. “The only attention I crave is yours.”</p><p>Archer hummed in his barrel chest and I could feel it in the space that separated us. Slowly, tortuously, he leaned over and ran his nose down the length of my neck, pausing only to inhale and then continue his way, until he reached my collarbone.</p><p>My hands itched to touch him but his earlier words kept me still.</p><p>Do. Not. Move.</p><p>His lips pressed a kiss to my skin and I shivered. “Undress me.” Archer’s words were gruff as he stood upright, but his eyes were soft as they took in my expression.</p><p>I wasted no time, but also kept my movements smooth and methodical. This was my moment, my chance to touch him away from the prying eyes of society and our spouses. First, I placed my hands on his vest covered stomach, enjoying the feeling of his abs bunching at my touch. Running them up to his chest and then over his shoulders, I peeled away his black jacket, running it down over his arms. I stepped close to his body, a ghost of air between us now as I caught the fabric before it hit the floor. Turning away, I took his coat to the coat rack near the door. When I turned, I saw that he hadn’t moved, his back to me. The breadth of his shoulders always took my breath away, but I resisted pressing myself against him.</p><p>Circling back to his front, I slipped the buttons of his vest from their holes and repeated the actions of his jacket. By the time I returned to him, Archer had already untied his cravat and had tossed it across the back of one of the chairs.</p><p>Looking up at him, I spoke softly even has I tugged his shirt free from his britches. “I wish there was music available. I’d like to opportunity to be pressed against you as we danced.”</p><p>Archer gripped his shirt from my hands and whipped it over his head. Licking my lips, I took my fill of the sight of this massive man before me. “I’m going to dance with you, my sweet. Come here.”</p><p>He pulled me against his chest, my hand going into his, circling his back as his did mine. His mouth met mine in a heated kiss, one of yearning for more, but unable to ask for it. He turned our bodies together in a slow waltz, our steps sure and true as if we had danced hundreds of dances together instead of just a handful. Our lips hardly parted, and if we had to separate for air, we were right back together in an instant.</p><p>At my back, Archer was plucking at my corset strings, ripping them through the holes and near tearing them in his urgency. I didn’t admonish him. Instead, I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing me to press against him as he used both hands to release me of my restraints. The final tie loosened, and I took a deep breath as my lungs were finally able to expand properly. The corset went flying into a corner, and Archer’s hands were on my waist before trailing down to my behind.</p><p>We were not dancing now, our feverish touches occupying our attention. I dropped my hands to his pants, pulling at the string there to loosen them and then shove them down to his thighs. At that moment, Archer’s fingers flexed, and he lifted me in his arms so that my legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>I took his mouth as he crossed the room to the bed, my fingers in his hair tied base of his neck. The warmth of his skin through my shift and petticoat drove me crazy. I wanted to feel him immediately. As he laid me onto the feathered mattress, he stepped back to pull off his boots and pants. I watched, always amazed at his thick thighs and massive length between his legs. I knew the pleasure he could provide, and I shivered.</p><p>In the firelight his skin glowed and his eyes danced, the devil in human form. His fingers wrapped around my ankle, a delicate bracelet as he watched my face. “I want you on top of me, so I can watch you to my heart’s content.”</p><p>“Oh,” I gasped. He climbed on the bed to prop against the pillows and headboard, his gracefulness belying his size. My head spun with the possibilities of what was to come, and I quirked my head to the side.</p><p>He stretched his long legs out and crooked his finger at me. “Here. Straddle my thigh.”</p><p>Lightening zipped through my body at his instruction, and I moved to do as was told. Lifting my skirts in my hands, I squirmed into position, one knee next to his hip and the other between his legs, nestled against his sack. Archer tensed but did not move away.</p><p>Locking gazes with him, I pressed myself against his thigh, the heat from our bodies making me sigh deeply. “Feels good, Sir.”</p><p>His expression was full of self-satisfaction. “You are wet, my dear. I can feel you dripping on my leg.”</p><p>I blushed, my hands bunching in my skirts. “Would you like to see?”</p><p>Hunger flashed across his face and I bit back a smug smile. “Rub yourself on me.”</p><p>I lifted to my knees slightly to have a better angle, using his chest for support. Archer’s hands found their place on my legs about mid-thigh. He moved the fabric out of his way as I undulated against him until bare flesh met his hands. Gripping my thighs in his big hands, he added pressure and I moaned.</p><p>I rubbed my core a mindless rhythm, allowing my body to control my movements. Archer guided me but allowed me to lead. Pleasure swamped my body and I bit my lower lip, nails leaving crescent moons into his skin.</p><p>Impatience crossed his face and his hands moved to my waist then up my ribcage to my breasts, carrying my petticoat and shift with him. In a quick move, he had them both over my head and to the floor, and then his mouth fused to my nipple.</p><p>I gasped, cradling his head to my chest as my hips bucked on his thigh, the friction delicious.</p><p>Archer’s mouth was not gentle, his arms holding me tight against him as he devoured me, switching from one breast to the other as I grinded down on his leg. Red marks appeared on my skin from his attentions and I knew that I would touch them later in the privacy of my bedroom and dream of him.</p><p>“Oh,” my breath hitched in my chest as the first wave of pleasure rolled through my body. My release was quickly approaching.</p><p>Looking up at me, Archer rested his chin against my sternum. “Your sounds are so beautiful. They make my cock hard.”</p><p>I could feel him against my knee, his length bouncing against his stomach at my movements. “Please, Milord.” My head swam and I closed my eyes, unsure of what exactly I was asking for.</p><p>“I want to taste you. Up!” He demanded, his hands dropping to grip my behind and all but throwing me in the air. My legs locked on instinct so that I was standing on the mattress just before Archer leaned his head back and pushed against me, causing me to straddle his face. He did not hesitate, diving between my legs as if a man starved. My husband had never performed this trick, and the first time Archer attempted it I screamed in fear until he persuaded me it was for my pleasure, quite convincingly so.</p><p>Now I knew what to expect and I threw my head back and gripped his hair in my hands, riding his face, chasing his tongue. “Oh yes,” I moaned. My legs began to shake as he focused on my pleasure button, each swipe sending a corresponding reaction through my limbs. “Archer!” My release swamped me, and I felt my knees buckle, but he caught me in his hands, pressing me against his mouth.</p><p>He was unrelenting, holding me prisoner until I was near tears from over-stimulation. Gripping my waist, he brought me back down to his lap, holding me against his chest as I tried to control my sobbing and shaking. “I will never get over your taste, my lady. Like apples freshly picked at the height of season.”</p><p>I pressed kisses to his skin. Against my bottom I felt movement and looked over my shoulder. Archer had his length in his hand, and he was squeezing it, adding a few gentle strokes before stopping again. The sight was incredibly sexy.</p><p>“May I, Sir?” I asked, picking my head up off his chest to look at him.</p><p>Kissing my forehead, he smiled at me. “Oh, my dear, I cannot resist you.”</p><p>I expected him to allow me to scoot down the bed, but he picked me up and swung his feet to the floor, carrying me to the chairs in front of the fireplace. My core rubbed against his stomach at each step sending delicious shivers of pleasure through my body. Setting me down, he sat in a chair and quirked his eyebrow. “Can’t have my beautiful flower cold, now can we?”</p><p>Smiling, I got down on my knees, placing my hands on his legs. “I’m sure you will find ways to warm me, Milord.” Gripping his length in both hands, I allowed myself a moment to prepare. This action was new territory for me. While Lord Archer was always patient and never rushed me, I was still getting used to the idea of taking him in my mouth. I absolutely would not do so for my husband, and I refused to imagine if Archer’s wife pleased him in this way.</p><p>With that atrocious thought echoing in my head, I hesitated no longer, slipping my wet mouth over him. At my first taste of him I realized I had been starving. Using my hands to pump him, I slid lower, dancing my tongue against his skin in the way I discovered he liked. Archer simultaneously tensed and relaxed under my care, and internally I smiled. The salt of his seed dripped onto my tongue and I lapped it up, closing my eyes to lose my self in giving pleasure to the man I craved every waking moment. It was cruel of Fate to introduce us after we each had been married.</p><p>With one hand I reached between Archer’s legs and rolled his sack between my fingers. He groaned, his head falling back with a soft thud against the cushion. His legs spread wider, making more room for my shoulders and my attentions. Snuggling closer, I squirmed at the wetness gathering between my own legs. Hearing Lord Archer’s guttural groans always heated my blood.</p><p>“Deeper,” he ordered. “Take more of me.”</p><p>I was at my previous limit, mid-length. He reached just far enough to tickle the back of my throat, but not enough to make me uncomfortable. He was always very cautious of pushing me too far before I was ready, but his needs tonight surpassed that. Unsure of my ability, I nonetheless gathered my courage and pulled back to the tip and then swiftly back down, taking more and more of him with each bob.</p><p>“Yes,” he groaned. On the chair arms his fingers flexed and I imagined him grabbing my head to push me down. He did not move though, and truth be told I was thankful. As wet as that thought made me, the action would have terrified me.</p><p>In my hand, his sack tightened, drawing up close to his body. Dragging my tongue along the underside of his cock, I pulled back until I could suck at the head. I had not yet worked myself up to the grand finale, but I looked forward to the day that would happen. I wanted to taste him as he tasted me, but our time was always limited, and that was an indulgence that needed an abundance of time.</p><p>Sitting back on my legs, I let him slip from my mouth, my fingers still softly rolling his sack. Archer opened his eyes, passion reflected back at me.</p><p>“You did wonderfully, my lady, as usual.” He leaned forward into my personal space, causing me to fall backwards onto the rug. His large, lithe body crawled over mine, prowling his way up my body until he covered me completely. A deep sigh left my body as he held me close, my own arms wrapping around his neck. This is what I waited months for. This moment where he gave me his weight and I held him as I could not outside of this room.</p><p>Nudging my legs apart with his knees, he slid into me easily, my body ready and accepting of him immediately. This was not a night where I wanted soft touches and whispered words. Looking up at him I tilted my hips so he slid deeper and his eyes refocused on me, taking in my expression.</p><p>“My lady?” His movements were slow and torturous, his forearms bracing him up on either side of my head against the rug, lips trailing my jawline before planting a kiss on my lips.</p><p>“I’ve been without you for too long. I crave you,” I told him, unashamed. The hedonistic thrill that shot through me every time we came together, knowing we were sinning but couldn’t resist each other, emboldened me.</p><p>His eyes thundered. Archer thrusted sharply, causing me to gasp. “I swear to you I won’t stop until you are shaking around my cock and the pub downstairs hears your screams. I want to touch you in all the places you ache to be touched.”</p><p>“Please,” I cried out, gripping his arms tightly.</p><p>Answering my pleas Archer moved rapidly, sending me quickly into another release before I could prepare. Those promised screams came and I hooked my legs around his waist, meeting each thrust in a mindless attempt to keep up with him.</p><p>Keeping his upper body pressed against mine, my nipples dragging through his chest hair adding to my pleasure, Archer lifted his knees for more leverage. “Can you feel me, my lady?” he grunted, referencing our conversation in the ballroom earlier that evening.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Milord, I feel you everywhere inside of me.” It was true. His length filled me up almost to bursting, touching every inch of me available. I cried out, nails dragging down his back without care, my head thrashing from side to side. Only Lord Archer could make me feel like this, a wanton adulterer without a conscience.</p><p>Archer’s lips crashed against mine and he took me over the edge again, holding my breath hostage until he gave it back to me in the next thrust. Stars wheeled behind my eyes, my core fluttering around him. His powerful thrusts were pushing us across the rug until my head was mere inches from the warm hearth.</p><p>Without a word, Archer braced himself against the stone, keeping up his plunges without missing a beat, protecting my head. Leaning down Archer licked my pebbled nipple causing a shiver to go through me. Sucking hard, his tongue dancing against my skin, he met my eyes. I read his expression clearly. This is what we should have had in our lives, not the loveless marriages and cold beds we endured. Endless nights of passion we had to steal instead of being owed burned the both of us.</p><p>We didn’t want it to be this way, but what was between us was too good to let go of.</p><p>“Archer,” I moaned, holding his head to my breast. Hunger burned for me on his face. This was the only moment he could show possession of me, mark my body as he pleased, and I would not say no. I could, and often did, say no to my husband, but Lord Archer would not say no to his wife. I could not mark him as he marked me, though I desperately wanted to suck on his neck or nip his shoulder.</p><p>Tears pooled in my eyes but I fought them back. I didn’t want to imagine her with him. This was my time.</p><p>Archer took my mouth again, sweeping me away from the thoughts that threatened to drown me. His thighs quivered against the backs of mine and I knew he was close. “Sir,” I breathed, “please.”</p><p>Archer’s forehead met mine and we stared into each other’s eyes as his shoulders tightened from strain. “Where, my lady?” he breathed.</p><p>I only had a moment to make my choice, and to Hell with the devilish consequences. “In me, Archer. Please, finish in me!”</p><p>Archer reared up out of my arms in shock, my request not one he was expecting, but as his release crept closer, he threw caution to the wind with me. Lifting my legs to his chest, my ankles by his ears, his thrusts reached a fever pitch, animalistic grunts and groans rumbling in his chest. My own hands flew up to brace myself against the hearth, screams and moans pouring from my throat to echo up the chimney.</p><p>Archer roared as his release came, splashing my insides with his seed and causing me to tumble over the cliff with him, my core squeezed tightly by the L-shaped position of my body. Archer held me still, his breaths coming out in great heaves while I lay gasping, trying to right myself in the aftermath of a topsy turvy world.</p><p>“You…” he panted, “you have never asked that of me before.”</p><p>One would have expected reality to crash around my ears, but it didn’t arrive. Looking up at him still cradling my legs against his chest, I met his stare. “I cannot have you, Lord Archer, for more than a night at a time, but if Fate is kind, I may be able to hold a piece of you for a lifetime.”</p><p>*******</p><p>We spent a few more hours making love before we had to part. While my husband would not notice my absence, Lord Archer’s wife absolutely would notice his. Helping each other clean up and dress was just as intimate as undressing, and we took our time, kissing and touching before, after, and during each step.</p><p>Fully clothed, his seed dampening my inner thighs, and ready to depart, we took a moment to pause before the closed door to wrap our arms around each other and lose ourselves in a kiss. His tongue explored my mouth as if I were a new land, and mine branded his taste to my memory, to hold on those cold, lonely nights.</p><p>Reluctantly pulling back, I gave him a watery smile. “I hope I cross your mind until the next time we meet.”</p><p>Lord Archer’s expression clouded over only for a moment before clearing and softening. “My love, you don’t cross my mind, you live in it.”</p><p>With a kiss to my forehead, he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, sparing me an adoring look back before the door closed behind him and his booted feet pounded down the staircase.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>